Tainted Crimson
by Kitsune14
Summary: Yuri Bra/Pan - Pan is a country girl seeking adventure in the city/Bra is a vampire who wishes to escape her fate/REVIEW
1. Prologue

As you can see, I decided to revise the chapters a bit, and yes, finish the story. Thank you, and please review.  
  
-----Prologue-----  
  
Grass tickled her lightly as a breeze washed over her, waking her from a restful sleep. Pan felt the rays of the sun beam down on her skin. It willed her to open her eyes, to enjoy such a wonderful day, and without much of a fight, she obeyed, welcoming the summer's weather.  
  
It was near the end of May in Tokyo, the first day that reached above 70 degrees Fahrenheit after the long, harsh winter that rode out through spring. It was almost the perfect day, a slight, warm wind, about 78 degrees, with the sun hung high and proud in the sky, surrounded by an ocean of light blue, with not a cloud in sight. In the middle of the busy city was an under populated park, a small, fenced in area with well-kept grass and a few cherry blossom trees to accompany the cozy, tourist attraction. It was a small park, perhaps only a few acres squared, but it came with a small section with a two-seated swing set complete with a slide and small sandbox. Along the fence on the inside and out were a few, wooden benches, and an outside water fountain with two faucets in a far corner.  
  
'Not many people visit this park,' Pan noted as she sat up, yawning from her short nap. 'Perhaps,' she added mentally, 'no one has time for it anymore, this place is so big.' And indeed, this city was very large for her, a young girl born fresh in the country areas of Japan.  
  
Her father had divorced her mother about a year ago, and once he received a good offer for a job as a lawyer in Tokyo, he moved there and brought Pan happily with him. She hated him for it at first, growing into an isolated depression in city life, having no friends at her new school, and no other family with her besides her father, who was too busy for her most of the time anyway. She didn't like the small apartment they lived in, or her tiny room, (which included a large window showing a wonderful view of the ground about 15 stories in the air, where she was afraid of heights) or, to her greatest horror, the fact that there was only one bathroom, with a simple shower stall, toilet, sink, mirror, and waste basket. She didn't care what her father thought; a girl needed her own bathroom with a bath tub and a place to put her hygiene materials.  
  
'But, I did get used to it.' She added to herself, wondering why she was thinking so much lately. 'Actually, it isn't all that bad here. I can't run around fields and wrestle my grandfather like I used to, but there's a Curves Gym for Women here, and this park is neat.' The teen threw her arms into the air for a magnificent stretch, reaching high into the air, so much so that she was sure her fingertips felt closer to the sun, feeling the muscles in her arms and upper back tighten up in the sudden tension.  
  
"Besides," she said to herself out loud as she climbed to her feet and brushed the grass away from her clothes, "since hardly anyone comes here, it's like I have this place to myself." Ah and right she was, for the most part. Today was her 17th birthday, and her father had allowed her to take the day off from school , so really, no one was in the park but her. Well, unless you count the random elderly couple strolling through, but they weren't noisy folk, so they never bothered Pan.  
  
A strong wind swept tenderly through the girl's hair, sending raven tendrils to wisp about her charmingly, the dark, elbow-length hair tickling her neck, and as the wind subsided her bangs fell back against her forehead. Her eyes were also dark, close to the color of her hair, but more of a thick, caramel tinge, rich in its tan shade.  
  
Pan recalled her earlier thought of reaching up and touching the sun, and decided to make it come true. Squatting slightly, she darted forward swiftly in a graceful sprint, the muscles in her legs working hard to keep up with her pace, and she was mentally grateful for a nice run - it had been a while since she really exercised, and she needed it. As she saw her run way ending, she performed a nice leap into the air, her hand shooting upward, as if there were an invisible treasure high up in the air, just barely above her reach, brushing her fingertips...  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she landed crookedly in the sandbox, ramming her head roughly on the edge as a cloud of dust from the impact in the sand surrounded her. The grains flew in her eyes, irritating them, and she grunted disapprovingly to herself as she scrambled to her feet, rubbing the sore spot on her head. Maybe she was getting too old to do such childish things.  
  
Pan sighed, standing up straight and started brushing away at her clothes, shaking them out and rubbing at her eyes. She realized that she should probably get back home, where her father would meet her during his lunch break for a quick hello, munch, then goodbye and out he was again. She glanced at the wristwatch dawned on her left arm, which verified her guesses correct, the hands indicating the time to be 11:46.  
  
Sighing, she turned toward the latched gate to where the fence opens, and freed herself from the area. Her purple Mongoose mountain bike was unchained, still leaning against the fence (thank God, she shouldn't have fallen asleep) and so she hopped on and headed toward Hanishita Apartments.  
  
The smell of the lady's perfume sent tingly sensations of lilac scent through Bra's nostrils as she smelled the smooth, well-kept, mouse brown hair of the woman. The smell excited her, both mentally and physically, and she leaned around to the right side of the older woman's neck to breathe teasingly along the skin under the hair.  
  
Mrs. Tarokoki spun around, slipping from Bra's embrace, a shocked look on her face, and she stuttered as she said, "B-Bra? What do you think you're doing? That was very indecent; you need to go home immediately. The last bell has sounded and..." She trailed off as Bra quickly slivered up to the teacher and slid her arms around the woman again, this time from in front.  
  
"But, Sensei...I've been wanting you for so long.can't you understand.?" Bra whispered shakily, throwing on an excellent show of innocence as she met the teacher's surprised eyes. Now, it was time. Bra released the spell from her eyes to the teacher, oblivious of the teen's magic, and just stared blandly.  
  
The telekinetic shock waves worked perfectly, as they always did, instantly manipulating the victim's brain into instant love and longing for the controller. Worked like a charm.  
  
The older woman's eyes seeped with passion as she stuttered "But...but...I'm...I'm a kyoshi..." Bra only leaned forward, blowing along Mrs. Tarokoki's cheek, replying, "Kyoshi are women, too."  
  
The teacher absentmindedly pulled Bra into a slow hug, mashing their bodies together, causing Bra to moan with pleasure, excited feelings coursing through both of them.  
  
"Touch me, Sensei." Bra commanded in a mutter, and the teacher timidly trailed her hands down to Bra's firm buttocks, massaging them lightly, and making Bra moan more, "Yes.yes, just like that."  
  
The younger girl then moved a hand around to cup the woman's breast gently, feeling the nipple under the fabric harden with her touch, and the teacher groaned with pleasure.  
  
Bra leaned up and hungrily placed her lips on Mrs. Tarokoki's, forcing her tongue in right after, and the older woman happily returned the kiss, slipping a hand bravely under Bra's shirt.  
  
They moaned into each other's mouths, caressing and massaging each other, making out in the empty hallway of the private school. After a moment, Bra ran her hands down the teacher's curves, admiring the shape of her hips before leaning into her ear and whispering, "Do you want me, Sensei?" The girl grabbed the woman's other breast, roughly massaging it. "Oh.God, yes.." Was the reply Bra received. She hid a satisfied grin as the older woman added, "I want to make love to you, Bra..." Bra leaned in and gently flicked her tongue across the neck of the other, and said, "Beg."  
  
The teacher, so overcome from the spell and passion, whimpered softly, pressing her body suggestively closer to Bra, "Please.God, please, make love to me, Bra...please.I'll even add points to your final grade...ohhh, please..."  
  
Bra almost laughed at how kinky the woman was being, and then licked again at the skin before grinning slightly, revealing pointed, pearl colored fangs, breathing heavily against the skin, "Alright then." The teen suddenly sank her sharp teeth into the teacher's soft flesh, creating entry to the sweet nectar of life, and grabbed the woman roughly, hugging the teacher to her body.  
  
She heard a pained and pleasured groan escape the woman's throat, knowing good and well how the toxins in her canines affected a person, immediately sending thrilling sensations throughout the victim's body, though the bite still stung a bit.  
  
Removing her sharp teeth, the sweet, crimson liquid trickled from the two wounds, tempting enough to make Bra's mouth drool, and so she clamped her lips down on the punctures, sucking gently, drinking the hot, sugary liquid.  
  
She felt the blood flow through her veins, sending tingling, thrilling feelings through her body, feeling way better than any sex she had ever experienced. And she was so thirsty; it was hardly unbearable to wait as long as she did, and so she sucked the woman dry, even after she went limp in Bra's arms. But not for too long after. One would have to stop before the blood grew cold and tasteless.  
  
When she was fed to her heart's content, she dropped the lifeless teacher to the floor, the body crumpling under its own weight. Bra panted with the pleasure of feeding, a bit of blood trailing from her lips, but she licked it away and savored its taste once more before swallowing the last of it.  
  
Finally, she stared at the teacher's body silently for a minute, and then knelt down to the floor, placing her hands on the lifeless form. She concentrated a minute, waiting as the body slowly dissipated into a translucent form, then into a shadow, then a lifeless mist fading into the air around Bra, leaving only the clothes.  
  
The teen smiled to herself as she gathered up the teacher's uniform, approached her backpack on the floor a few feet from her, and stuffed the bundle into its hold, pulling the book bag on and standing up.  
  
Of course, she had never really loved the teacher. In fact, she couldn't care less about the rigid, strict, boring History teacher, but Bra was through with waiting, and they were the only two people left in the building.  
  
She would be scolded, though. Definitely. Her parents would disapprove of this entirely. She could see it know, her blue eyed, aqua haired mother, with her full lips pressed tightly together in a troubled expression, muttering, "What were you thinking?! Someone could have seen you!! Remember the rule?!" Oiy, how could she forget? 'Feed at night, not in light.' She reminded herself, shaking her head as she exited the school.  
  
And her father. She shuddered at the thought. With his muscular posture and leering glare, the angry blacks of his eyes sternly holding her gaze as he ran an anxious hand through his short, dark brown hair, beyond words. But his expression, the way he stood, his stance was always enough to show how disappointed he was.  
  
Bra suddenly stopped to compare herself to her parents. Who did she resemble most? Well, she looked exactly like her mother, with the deep blue eyes and aqua hair, though Bra's was a bit darker than Bulma's, more of a light aqua marine, with the same smile and small features, like the shape of her nose, jaw, and cheekbones.  
  
But when she was angry, she realized, she had exactly the same, leering glare her father did, and their personalities were very much alike. Stubborn, high ego, strong willpower, strong fighters, and tender hearted. 'Oh, what softies we can be.' Bra thought to herself with a smile.  
  
The teen continued on, going back to the thought of a strong fighter. Yes, she was very strong indeed. In fact, she was almost stronger than her mother now. But no matter how much she worked out, she could never be quite the athletic type. Her muscles were loose and her skin soft, matching the milky white paleness, and she had the usual, shapely curves of a human teenager.  
  
'Here we are.' She thought to herself as she stopped in front of her house, a tiny, white cottage with blue shutters and a brown shingled roof. She sighed heavily, preparing herself for the bomb her parents, the almighty Milady Bulma and Sir Vegeta, leaders of the Broken Tooth Clan, was about to lie on her, and slowly headed for the door.  
  
-----End of Chapter One-----  
  
Please review 


	2. Just A Stroll Through The Park

----Chapter 1----  
  
"Hey, Grandpa," Pan said plainly into the mouth piece of the cordless phone, plopping backwards onto her tiny bed next to the window. She made the mistake of looking out, and caught a glimpse of the ground, way down below from her location, and felt her stomach churn. Biting her bottom lip, she looked away from the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you there?" Goku's voice sounded over the phone, causing her to realize that she had been too nauseated to hear him before. "What?" she replied, and he paused worried on the other line, "You feeling ok? Everything fine over there?" Pan smiled reassuringly to the phone, "Yeah, don't worry Grandpa, everything's fine."  
  
Suddenly, Gohan opened the door to her room, surprising Pan and causing her to jump halfway off the bed and drop the phone. Her expression shocked and panting, she breathed a sigh of relief, giving him a cold stare, "Geez, don't you ever knock, Dad? God..."  
  
She seemed to be getting colder and more distant with him lately, and he didn't notice it at first through all is work, but the obvious disdain and icy tone to her voice had lately brought her anger toward him to his attention.  
  
He waited for her to pick up the phone and assure Goku that she was still there, then pushed his glasses up his nose and straightened his suit a bit, before saying, "Hey, kiddo, I got called in again for second shift. There's some pizza on the table, if you're hungry, ok?"  
  
She looked down silently, pausing in obvious disappointment as her caramel eyes settled on him once more, "Fine...bye."  
  
He ignored her anger, and only replied, "Bye." Before leaving the room.  
  
She talked with her grandfather a few more minutes, until she heard the door to the apartment open and close, announcing Gohan's departure. A few more words were exchanged before she said she had to go, and bid farewell to Goku before hanging up.  
  
Pan sighed boredly, staring up at her ceiling, watching the force of her breath sending her bangs flying about her forehead before resettling again.  
  
She hated this apartment. There was never anything to do. No board games to play, no children to play with, no one to talk with, no puzzles, no friends, no family...She stiffened at that last thought. No family? What about her father? Well, yeah he was family...But how much has he actually said to her these past months? No more than he absolutely needed to, a few sentences here and there. And the longest you've spent together? A five minute argument on whether algae is a water growth or not.  
  
The teen gave a frustrated grunt, then rolled off her bed and landed on her feet. Alright, so what's the first thought that comes to mind when a girl has nothing to do? Why, play with her hair, of course.  
  
So, with a small smile of anticipation, she approached the bathroom to find some materials for her hair, and started on changing the style.  
  
Bra paced angrily back and forth on the sidewalk in front of her house, arms folded behind her back, the waist length, aqua marine strands of her hair whirling about as she turned and stomped more. After finding out what their daughter had done, they took it better than Bra thought they would. They took it well. In fact, too well. Bra should have known this would happen when they weren't screaming and scolding. Bulma and Vegeta had said that it was time for Bra to be disciplined a little, and so, now she was forced to spend the next three nights outside, to hunt and survive on her own.  
  
She growled in anger, forehead knotted with fury, but it softened slightly when she stopped and looked down. Well, it WAS her fault...She knew better, knew all the rules, like all the vampires. Feed at night, not in light.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, her angry expression changing to a distressed one as she closed her eyes, and buried her face in her hands. Why? Why was she destined with the fate to be leader of her clan? The clan of Tokyo? Why, dammit?!  
  
She growled in frustration, glaring at the ground before storming off down the street. She needed a walk. And she needed to feed. She would be merciless on her victim tonight, she decided, she was just not in the mood for the slow or kinky type right now!  
  
Pan stared silently at her new hair style, tilting her head in many different angles to check it out. She had braided her hair carefully, each strand held perfectly in a cluster of tiny braids. After she was done braiding everywhere, she took the braids and pulled them back into a pony tail, held by a black hair tie. 'Not bad.' she thought to herself, 'not too bad at all.'  
  
At this she leaned back and stared at the mirror, sighing. She was bored again. But now, what was there to do?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Pan looked around the bathroom, silent for a moment, tan colored eyes glancing around for something to do. Finally, she stood and went into the kitchen, where the pizza was, as promised, and helped herself.  
  
When she ate to her fill, she looked around the apartment. God, how she loathed it. Its small, cramped corners, its high up location, the heating, the air conditioning, the faucets...everything had a glitch.  
  
And it was so damned small!!  
  
With that, Pan practically jumped to her feet, pulled on her coat quickly, and grabbed her purse. She needed to get out, to get away from the apartment's holds, to a more spacious area.  
  
Damn apartment. It was enough to make a person claustrophobic.  
  
Bra had few viciously on two victims that night, men that worked at a nearby fast food restaurant, savagely drinking from them, almost ripping their throats out. And she had left the clothes there. 'How peculiar that will look to the owner.' she noted evenly.  
  
Her anger had vented, but it hadn't subsided entirely, and so she was out for a walk still, trying to cool down. She needed some place quiet, where there were no people. Pshht, tough luck in the city. And indeed, everywhere she went, there were houses or cars, or noisy people, even late at night. It was getting quite annoying.  
  
'Now, let's see, where can I go to be alone, where it's quiet?' she thought to herself, glancing around, then paused when she noticed the perfect spot, just down the street. "The park." she concluded out loud, and made her way toward the fenced in area.  
  
She had never been to the park much, but the thought thrilled her. The soft, inviting grass, the beautiful, blossomed trees, watching the children play around the toys...those tasty children, full of sweet, sweet, crimson liquid...uh, ahem. And the, um, blossomed trees...'Really, though, it's quite nice,' she thought suddenly, taking a graceful leap over the fence of the park. She longed for the country sometimes, the out-of-town spots with fields and birds, forests, where the sun always shines..  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted as she froze where she was, noticing there was another person at the park. It was a girl, perhaps in her teen years, about Bra's age, leaning forward against the fence, arms folded. From Bra's point of view, the girl had midnight black hair, in some sort of pony tail.  
  
Bra raised an unnerving, thin eyebrow, though she was obviously not threatened by the company, and slowly, with practiced experience, she crept over to the girl, and stopped again when she realized the girl was in a very, very depressed mood.  
  
Now that Bra was closer, she could see that the other one's hair was braided, then pulled back into a pony tail, hold her hair up from her shoulders.  
  
Bra leaned back and inspected the girl, as she did all her victims. She had broad shoulders, but not wide enough to be mistaken as a man, and not unattractive. The posture in which her back was held, Bra could tell the girl was used to hard labor, and her skin was tanned a bit more than anyone else's in Tokyo. The vampire also noticed that she had several scars on her bare arms and hands, light scratches from past experiences. She was obviously not from around here. Bra's eyes trailed downwards, respecting the other's very nicely formed curves, and under the skirt were, as far as Bra could see, very strong legs. They looked like the legs of those runners you see on TV, with tight, well developed thigh muscle, only this girl's wasn't as developed. The skin, again, was tanned and scarred.  
  
She could also tell that the other was in distress by the way she stood. Her back was arched over slightly, with her shoulders drooping just a bit, as broad as they were. Her legs weren't supporting her entirely, but instead she leaned against the fence, as if asking the structure for comfort. Bra would have gladly obliged.  
  
She wanted her. She wanted to be her. The young vampire had always longed for an athletic, not overly muscular body to help show off her true power, like this young woman. It was obvious, Bra noted, that she could overpower most girls her age and older even. Well, average girls, Bra didn't throw herself in the mix.  
  
Her longing eyes were so caught up in studying the girl, she didn't notice the stranger glance over her shoulder suddenly, realizing the trespasser checking her out. The viewer felt the unnerving stare she was now receiving, and her ocean colored eyes immediately shot up to meet the rich, caramel thickness in the irises of the dark haired stranger.  
  
'Hmmm...seems I've been discovered..' Bra chuckled to herself quietly.  
  
Pan had felt uneasy at first, when she had leaned against the fence, thinking about her life as it was. True, she had felt slightly depressed, but the sadness had slowly turned into a tense paranoia when she was sure she sensed a ghost-like presence, and hands, tracing their fingers lightly over her bare skin, sending slight shivers of fear and excitement through her.  
  
When she had finally looked over her shoulder, she saw that there were no hands, but instead another girl standing behind her, watching her quietly. No, not just watching her, studying her intently, the hard look of her shadowed eyes still sending small shivers along her skin, once again feeling the invisible hands of the girl's stare.  
  
Until their gazes met.  
  
Pan almost couldn't stand under the intense stare of those solid, galactic, emerald pools with black centers, leaping to meet her eyes quickly, diving into her soul, piercing her inner substance like an icy dagger.  
  
Her knees shook under the gaze, and she was close to passing out, seeing small hazed blotches of white surround her vision, but even the smog of oncoming unconsciousness could keep out the cold stare.  
  
And the way she was looking at Pan...a small twinkle in her eye, though definitely not a friendly one, and if Pan wasn't so spaced out, she would have noticed the longing, the desire and want in the look..  
  
Pan's fingers were trembling as she bit her lower lip to keep control, then quickly looked away, hardly unable to break off from it, and she hurriedly unlatched the gate, stepped out, and started back home in a brisk walk.  
  
Yes, it was time to go home.  
  
Bra would have taken her. Every part of her inner and outer being knew it. She was also very close to it, and even now she was angry at herself for not doing it when she imagined taking in the scent of the girl, breathing on the hot skin of her neck, tasting her lips, touching her hard, athletic body...the thoughts were enough to make her rip her hair out in frustration.  
  
Right when she had gotten ready to take her victim, she had been locked in the gaze. Brown eyes were not usually very attractive to Bra, and actually green was more appealing to her. But, there was more than brown...there was a mix...not just barky blah. There was a thick, creamy, tannish color in a rich pattern, speckled with bright gold, surrounding the inner pupil of bottomless nothings. It had confused Bra at first, seeing the endless forever in those pupils, but yes, the young vampire has sensed a strong life force in the girl.  
  
For once in her entire life, Bra felt like she was the victim, and the other was a vampire putting the spell through eyes on her. The caramel eyes had swallowed Bra, carrying her into a void in which she had never entered, sending spark signals to her brain, signals that announced a new feeling.  
  
But what was this feeling? What was this strange feeling that only this girl had sparked? A human girl, at that? And why had Bra been unable to move or even think under the engulfing stare of her new found controller? Why did she suddenly feel so charged when she was thinking about her? Why was she thinking about her period?  
  
Bra had lost a kill more than once, but had usually brushed it away. She never grew this frustrated, and never dwelled on it. Even now that she noticed, she was still standing in the same spot, staring onward at the same location where the stranger had just been, thinking about her, though moments had passed since she had left.  
  
"Oh, get over it, Bra." she said to herself, finally turning around and heading off to a new spot, "You'll live to kill another day."  
  
---End of (real) Chapter 1---  
  
Please review 


	3. Raining Cats And Jackets?

Raining Cats and...Jackets?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A thread of joy sent a tingle of excitement through Pan's body as she paced back and forth through her bedroom, pausing only to rummage through the drawers of her dresser and to throw some outfits carelessly into a black suitcase, a small smile pasted on her face.  
  
'Finally, it's about time for another home vacation.' She thought, happy that it was finally her summer break, and that her father had agreed that she could go and visit family. He was, as usual, busy with work, and didn't want to come, so instead tossed her enough money to last her and planned out a routine trip for her: She was to get on the Blue Highway #9 (a bus often seen on their street which stopped at the nearby bus stop), ride it until she reached Nishijoto (a city on the outskirts of the country) and was to walk to her house from there (about 2 ½ miles from her old house). He had agreed that she was old enough, and told her she would have to get a job soon to help pay for her own trips from now on - she had dismissed that suggestion instantly.  
  
Now, she was packing, readying herself for the three-day trip with her family, her REAL family. Pan had never been the organized type, though she had concluded that neatness was sometimes needed, and was not about to slow down in her hasty gestures of throwing in a brush, toothbrush, deodorant, and some other materials - 'Y'know, just enough to get by.' She told herself.  
  
The teen ended her packing by throwing in some CDs at the last minute - some country and a few blues - and slammed the top shut flamboyantly, zipping it and flopping onto her bed.  
  
Pan had finally taken down her hair - which had fallen to a wave of curls from the braids and the showers in which the braids had stayed in - and now hung plainly about her shoulders, matching perfectly the large, brown eyes that stared so longingly out the window.  
  
She lay back on the bed; her arms spread out, so that her feet were still on the floor but her upper half of her body was on the bed, and gazed solemnly at the ceiling. She felt so confined in places like this, so small, so trapped. As she had mentioned before, she had grown used to The Prison - she had come to call the closet of a room she had that - and had adjusted to it by the mere instinct to survive, but living and surviving had two entirely different meanings.  
  
"Adventure," she said aloud with a small smile, blinking in response, "I need a mission, an adventure, a task.dammit, I need something to do!" she scowled angrily at the ceiling, as if blaming the cracked, bumpy surface for the predicament of life she was in.  
  
A deep sighed soothed her nerves a little as she sat up and stretched, grimacing as her elbow and shoulder popped with misuse. 'Aw, you're just anxious.' She told herself, grunting as her left shoulder dulled with pain from the crack and rubbed it gently.  
  
It had been three days since the late-night park visit she had experienced. Sometimes at night, she would dream of the mysterious beauty of the other girl with the marine-blue eyes, staring right into hers', piercing her soul with an unseen power - Pan shivered, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Personally, this other girl was a little creepy, but it hadn't bothered Pan that much. Though the event had freaked her out a little, nothing had happened, and she hadn't seen the girl since. Ah well.  
  
She huffed when she stood and strode into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of computer paper from the desk and a ball point pen, scribbling quickly:  
  
Dad, I already left, so don't go looking for me when you get home. I'll be back in three days, one day before school starts up again. Peace.  
  
From: Pan  
  
Pan paused there. She stared, mortified at what she had just written. From? She always used to end her letters or notes to her father with Love, and posted little hearts and stickers around it. But that was when she was little, and now, her father deserved much less.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows rebelliously and left the words as they were, placing the paper on the counter where her father should see it, and sauntered back into her room and over to her suitcase. Gripping the handle firmly, she lifted the bag and started out, but hesitated near the coat rack. 'Hey, where's my jacket?' she asked herself quizzically, staring oddly at the hooks, but shrugged it off. It was probably around there somewhere.  
  
With a final look around The Prison, she grasped the knob, turned, and left the enclosed apartment, heading downstairs, out of the building, and onto the street.  
  
The sun glinted off the young vampire's skin intriguingly as she made her way through the park's gate, brushing a strand of silky hair behind an ear thoughtlessly before she slivered over to a tree, leaning against its trunk and hiding from the terrible light of day.  
  
Not that it bothered her much. It just scared her. Man was afraid of what they could not understand. The sun touched her skin, but did not burn or sear, and did nothing. Actually, it did less to the vampire than it would to a human. Yes, the sun touched her skin, but could not warm it, or tan it, try as it might. Bra felt no warmth and comfort from its rays, and therefore did not understand it. Besides, it hurt her eyes.  
  
Which was why she wore the dark, classy sunglasses, and leaned under the large, shady tree, folding her arms in a cool look and quietly surveyed the area? Her eyes studied her surroundings, and a slight smile played her features as she remembered the encounter with that human girl, and how she had lost 'the catch'. Since then, she had returned to the park every day and night, waiting for the girl to return sometime so Bra could reclaim her find. It wasn't every day you found someone so beautiful and in shape to birth into a vampire.  
  
Bra sighed, the smile fading as she gazed up into the branches of the protective tree, its arms reaching far over in pride at the years it took to grow, every second of nurturing worth it, and she thought more about the depressed girl.  
  
'Her eyes were even pretty, and brown eyes are usually a mud or soggy color, but hers'.they were so thick, like syrup, but richer and deeper. She will make a nice companion.' Bra smiled again at the thought of making her find a vampire, and a friend at that.  
  
'She could even find her way into the higher ranks of the cla-' her thoughts were cut short when a rugged, orange cat leaped from the tree above her and landed pristinely on the ground in front of the teen, shaking its fur and looking at her curiously for a moment before trotting away. Bra was seldom surprised, and it had startled her somewhat, but not as much as when another sound was heard in the branches.  
  
The vampire looked up, sliding her sunglasses away with slender fingers, and smiled a little, "Come on out, kitty..." She cooed, but instead of a cat, down fell a black, rumpled jacket, full of leaves and twigs, right into Bra's quick hand.  
  
"Well, last night's storm definitely had fun." she commented to herself, looking now down at the jacket in her paled hands and shook it out curiously - and stopped suddenly, staring at it. "Wait, this is." she trailed off again when she remembered that the pretty girl in the park the other night had been carrying that same jacket.  
  
'Hmm, must have left it here.' She concluded, looking around for the name tag, and finally found it, printed sloppily on the back tag on the inside of the jacket.  
  
"Pan Satuyashiro." The name rolled across her tongue easily like a ripple of water, as if it were meant to be said by her and her only, and a slow, mysterious smile crept up her pale face. 'Maybe I'll just keep this while.' She thought with a soft chuckle, and slid into the jacket gracefully.  
  
It fit her well for the most part, aside from the long bottom of the jacket - the other girl had longer legs, Bra had noticed - and the back was loose from lack of muscles, but otherwise it was perfect.  
  
She slipped her hands into the pockets, and paused in amusement as her fingers found wads of paper and trash - gum wrappers, empty mint boxes, a yellow lighter, a license - .license? Bra chuckled again as she looked down into her hand, in which was placed neatly on her palm, Pan's license. 'My, she might be beautiful, but she is quite irresponsible. Now, let's see.'  
  
Name: Pan Satuyashiro  
  
Date of Birth: 07-13-86  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 138 lbs.  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Bra scanned over the basics of the license, and laid her eyes on the picture, which was obviously outdated. The girl must not have had her picture updated since she had first gotten the license. Her hair was shorter in this, about the length of Bra's, and was streaked blonde, naturally, as odd as it looked, though her eyes and basic features remained the same.  
  
"Well, well, Pan Satuyashiro. Fear not, for I will soon release you from the bonds of human life, and you will realize the joys of being a vampire." at that, she chuckled lightly, and stuffed the license back into the pocket.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please review 


	4. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Suave, Herbal Essences, or Secret.. If I did, I'd be rich, and I'd smell pretty damn good, too.  
  
Newest chapter, guys, as promised. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3 - Brotherly Love  
  
The grey and blue bus rumbled shakily down the road that left the city that day, jumbling over the rocky pavement that soon led to a bumpy, dirt road, covered in dust and pebbles that flew about the wheels of the old bus like a brown mist of showering rocks.  
  
Inside this bus, on the right side of the back seat, was Pan, dozing quietly while she leaned against the side, head on the pane of the window, and slumping forward just slightly as her will power to stay awake slowly decreased. Her finger twitched when it came in contact with the cool metal of the interior of the bus, and she curled her fingers into small fists, raising her arms to hug herself, and began to give up on her fight to stay awake.  
  
Just as her long, smooth hair began to tumble around her descending face, much like her consciousness tumbling into sleep, a voice in her head spoke, "Hey, watch it, not safe for a girl like you to fall asleep on this bus."  
  
Her eyes slid open slowly when she realized that the voice had not come from her mind, but from beside her.  
  
Lifting herself up a bit, she turned her head groggily to see a young man, smiling down at her, seated in the chair beside the sleepy teen. His eyes were aqua, a blue-green sheen of friendliness that almost reminded her of something, but the memory slipped when he chuckled, running a hand through his semi-long hair, very close to the same color of his eyes, maybe a little lighter.  
  
"Sorry I woke you, but really, you should be careful. I know a lot of people who would take advantage of a pretty young girl looking so helpless and asleep on a bus." he said apologetically, a sheepish look crossing his face.  
  
Pan blinked sleepily, then let out a yawn, unfolding her arms to stretch them out tensely in front of her, and shook her head mentally, trying to wake herself up, and replied, "Uh, that's ok, I shouldn't be asleep on here anyway."  
  
He chuckled again, leaning back and making himself comfortable in the seat next to her, and crossed his arms loosely, "Trunks."  
  
"Huh?" was all she said, looking back at him, her tannish colored eyes finally focusing on him.  
  
"Trunks, my name." he grinned and shrugged, "I'm going to be on here for a few minutes, just thought I'd make conversation."  
  
"Oh.uh, nice to meet you, I'm Pan." She said, trying to act friendly towards the interesting man, throwing in a small smile. Besides, he was cute.  
  
The grin grew broader as his eyes flicked around the bus now, looking around at everything half-heartedly as he continued, "So, what's a girl like you doing on this old bus all alone, huh?"  
  
She stretched again, then leaned back in her seat, looking out the window while she replied, "Visiting family, I live in the city now, but I moved from the country on the outskirts, you?"  
  
"Heading off to Kyoto, my uncle got me a job there around his shrine for the summer."  
  
She smiled, turning to him, "Kyoto? That's near my old house; it's about a mile away."  
  
"That's walking distance." He said unnecessarily, turning towards her again, the grin never leaving his face. He then locked eyes with her, a few strands of the light aqua falling over them as he gazed into the caramel colored irises.  
  
Pan felt like she was being swallowed up from her eyes, her soul being wrenched out from the sockets, and yet, she didn't want to fight it. For some reason, there was a calm feeling that rested over her, relaxing, like an invisible, intoxicating, but pleasurable incense.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Trunks slowly leaned forward, using the spell through the eyes on the girl he had just met. It was dangerous to feed right now, but he would tempt her, he would send pleasure through his eyes to hers' until that night, when he would feed off her.  
  
He leaned in closer, his eyes still locked with the caramel ones, his nose mere centimeters from Pan's, and then he changed the pace and quickly captured her lips with his, jumping into a rough, firm, and bruising kiss. She reluctantly returned it, a bit more awkwardly, and submissed to him, a little fearful.  
  
He practically crushed her against the side of the bus as its wall pressed into her back while he slid his fingers around her wrists and lodged them up against the cool metal, aggressively mushing himself up against her and continued the rough kiss, which she was cautiously trying to keep up with.  
  
He slowly kissed down her jaw line to her neck roughly, leaving her gasping slightly and breathless. He could smell her skin, her sweet, salty skin, the delicate shell to his nectar of life, crawling around his senses, driving him mad, and just as his eyes closed and his breath vented against her, the bus came to a sudden halt.  
  
They both were thrown forward over the back part of the seats in front of them, since they were half-standing before, Pan on her stomach, Trunks on his back.  
  
They straightened up, not really making eye contact, and he mentally cursed at the interruption.  
  
She stole a glance at him, blushing slightly, before hiding behind the veil of her hair, as he muttered, "This is my stop."  
  
She nodded lightly as he grinned at her, aqua colored eyes glinting strangely while he exited the bus, rather irritated at that, leaving a smiling Pan to stare at his back.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The two weeks that followed had been the best of Pan's life, in her opinion. She could often be found wrestling around with some of her family, playing poker and gambling with cookies, sharing strawberry wine with her mother on the roof, or hanging out with that aqua-purple-haired boy, Trunks.  
  
Every now and then, he would appear walking up the hill to her house, grinning, hands thrown in his pockets as his eyes sparkled and the wind interlaced through that wonderful hair much like fingers. Fingers that Pan wanted so much to be her own.  
  
What came as a surprise to her was that he reminded her so much of the mysterious girl she had seen in the park, though he had an entirely different air about him, they looked much the same. His hair was a shade lighter than the girl's, but still a lovely ocean-colored highlight, his eyes almost the exact same color. His eyes, well, they seemed a bit duller, perhaps, compared to the girl's, though they were the same color. Sometimes Pan would feel a sort of drawing sensation from his eyes, but nothing like the strange girl, and nowhere near as powerful.  
  
Alas, though, every happy story must come to an end, and soon, she was on her way back to the inner-most depths of Tokyo, with a phone number scribbled half-heartedly on a piece of paper signed 'Trunks' that smelled so much like him.  
  
And just then, Pan had her eyes closed, holding the paper to her nose, and lightly smelling the cologne he used, a slight smile sliding up her face framed in raven-colored hair contentedly, while she leaned back again on the big blue bus.  
  
Her life was just about to get better.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Her life was just about to get worse.  
  
Bra growled angrily from the side of the building next to the bus stop, where she had been waiting for the Pan girl for a while now, and checking back every few days, checking the park even. She had become the center of her attention, the only one who had ever gotten away from Bra who had made the vampire feel so.vulnerable.  
  
But that isn't what made her growl. Oh no, not at all. The aqua-haired girl didn't mind stalking Pan obsessively, of course not.  
  
But what bothered Bra the most is what she smelled on Pan.  
  
Sure, average stuff at first. Wildflowers, peaches, wheat, Henri Wintermans small cigars (from Holland, she noted), some other assortments of pollen, Suave body wash, Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner, and finally, Secret deodorant.  
  
But what really got her is that she could smell her brother, Trunks. He was a filthy thing, a true traitor of her clan, being so greedy for power over the group that he had killed one of his own, and in his very own family, even. And thus, he had been sentenced to the life as a drifter, and drift he did. She hated him. He would often appear to annoy Bra, just to get on her nerves, or find some way to get her in trouble, as if she would be kicked out of the clan, too, so he could kill her, and take her position as leader. Yeah, right.  
  
Sharp, ocean-colored eyes followed Pan like a hawk as she walked inside, a small smile on her face, and Bra was left again, to admire her beauty.  
  
Pan had gotten a darker tan while she was away. He skin was now a deep bronze color, shading over the small scars that randomly covered her body, contrasting beautifully with her long, silky, well-kept, blacker than black hair, reaching her elbows, and bangs that sometimes hid her eyes. And her eyes, damn those eyes.They were a deep, thick, but liquidy chocolate brown, large, and drawing, experienced, but memories of her being naïve pricked rather often around them. Her body was built athletic, and very slightly muscular, but had a tender, soft tinge to its hardness. She wanted that body.  
  
And she wanted it soon, regardless of her brother's plans.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Hope you guys liked it, I think I could've done better, but I'll get back into it pretty soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Kitsune 


	5. The Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or Ben's Café.  
  
Latest chapter everyone, thanks for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Compromise  
  
"Oh, not much, you?"  
  
"Same, pretty dull over here."  
  
"Still raking away the cherry blossoms?"  
  
"Hey, they take a while!"  
  
Pan chuckled lightly into the phone held up to her ear, light brown eyes looking up at the cracked ceiling of her room, with her midnight-colored hair tumbling around her face and shoulders. Her knees were propped slightly; one arm was thrown carelessly across her stomach, the other holding the phone, while she lay on her small bed, talking a bit here and there.  
  
"I know, I know, joking. The summer's just beginning, and school will soon be peering over my shoulder and laughing behind my back. So before it steals my company, any idea when you're going to be back in the city?" She asked poetically, albeit a little strangely, and tilted her head to the side, though he couldn't see it.  
  
His voice echoed after hers, answering, "Well, I'm chained to the floor here for another two weeks, but after that, I'll be back. Any plans?"  
  
"Not anymore." She answered, a smile in her voice, though, truthfully, she hadn't to begin with.  
  
An amused chuckle followed, then, "Well, I'll take you out to Ben's Café, how's that sound? I'm not rich and I'm not one to take people out on fancy dinners, so."  
  
"Oh, it's fine." She was slightly disappointed at that, being one that was extremely flattered by expensive dinners and formal restaurants. But a coffee was good every now and then, she would settle for the café.  
  
"Hey, listen, I gotta get going." He said awkwardly and quickly.  
  
Pan blinked, her mouth forming a small 'o', and tilted her head again, but didn't ask.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later, Trunks."  
  
"Mhmm, love you, Pan."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
-Click-  
  
The bedazzled teen clicked the 'Off' button on the phone, and let that arm, phone still in hand, fall upon her other, across her stomach, and stared vacantly up at the ceiling.  
  
He had been doing that a lot lately. Telling her that he loved her. Not that she didn't believe him; sure, she knew he felt at least a small something for her. But whether she felt the same way picked at her mind day and night, wondering, pondering, thinking, feeling.hoping.that she loved him. She saw those words as words not to be taken lightly, or without deep thought on the matter.  
  
She had never told anyone that she loved them, not in that way. She made a vow to herself when her parents divorced to wait until she was positively sure before she told someone she loved them. She would learn from her mother's mistake.  
  
"Hey, I have a business dinner with the boss. Pizza's on the counter, help yourself, Pan, alright?"  
  
Caramel brown eyes glanced over, before turning her head, to see her father, one hand on the side of the doorway, poking his head in, and giving her a distant look. She nodded slowly.  
  
He focused, and grinned, the grin that had been passed down through her family for so long, and the grin she had not found reason to wear in so long.  
  
Not even now, that Trunks was in her life.  
  
She noticed her father was gone, her doorway opened a crack, and she stared at it, mouth open in slight surprise, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
He reminded her of someone, Trunks. He had since she had first met him on that bus. His eyes, his hair, that look he gave, that's what she liked. But they hadn't been his to begin with, had they. They belonged to the stranger in the park. Except, the stranger's.they were so much.better, stronger, she wasn't sure.  
  
Dark eyebrows furrowed in a glare at the door as Pan sat up quickly, hopping out of bed, her long hair flowing around behind her as she briskly made her way out of the room. Crossing the kitchen, she looked around for her jacket, paused, and then groaned, deciding to just forget it. Summer nights were cold, but she would live.  
  
Not even realizing her license was gone, she stalked out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
She would go to the park that night.  
  
She would see.  
  
If the stranger was there again, she would know if she was in love with Trunks. She would know if it's because he stole the girl's eyes, or if she loved him individually.  
  
Tonight, she would know.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aqua and turquoise eyes flicked over the park, a searching look in them, and several strands of deeper, matching hair falling over those eyes that belonged to the face of Bra. She was leaning against the inside of the fence of the park, arms folded loosely in front of her, the midnight mist swirling eerily about her.  
  
She came every night to the park. Not only to look for Pan, but because she was actually starting to enjoy it. She felt like she didn't belong at home nowadays, and so often spent her time outside, around the city, and at her favorite loitering spot, that very park.  
  
Not that she was permanently thrown from her home, of course not, that was the job of her brother. As this thought struck her, she snickered slightly, showing a face of disgust instantly, before relaxing it again. Yes, her brother.what did he have to do with Pan? He was up to something, she knew it, and she wasn't going to let that rat waste her girl away.  
  
Her girl.she mused quietly, eyebrows rising. She had unconsciously come to call her that, mostly because she considered Pan hers, and no one else's, and she wasn't going to let some vampire feed off her to death, or a human to win her affections. No, she had bigger, better plans for Pan, some that-  
  
Well, speak of the devil.  
  
There she was, caramel eyes and raven hair, no jacket this time (Bra laughed softly, she was wearing it) and looking around carefully. Paranoia was evident in her face, though fear was not present, and Bra admired this momentarily.  
  
Then she saw her,  
  
God, those eyes.she had stopped there in her tracks, unmoving, eyes slightly wide, but her face set, as she stared unblinkingly at Bra. And the vampire stared back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There she was.  
  
A beautiful blend of aqua, turquoise, and teal, wonderfully stranded together in bangs, then falling to her shoulders, curling very slightly at the end. Her skin was pale, a nice off-white, almost like albino, and soft, cool. Though her skin was almost albino, her eyes were not red. No, far from it. They were and more beautiful than her hair, endless voids that seemed to swallow her in, and shove her away at the same time.  
  
Pan gulped, finding herself describing the stranger again in her head, her night colored bangs falling into place, slightly over her eyes, though she didn't move.  
  
The stranger was approaching her. She was walking towards Pan, and what did the dark-haired teen do? Nothing, positively nothing. She stood there, and watched, as the ocean-eyed girl loomed closer to her, the mist, as if following, growing thicker by the second.  
  
"I believe, this is yours?" came a voice, flowing like water through Pan's consciousness, a smooth, resonant, sound, that didn't falter, hesitate, or break. She realized this belonged to the girl. And the girl was holding up an I.D.  
  
She gulped again, tearing her eyes from the one before her; to the I.D. she was holding. It was Pan's.  
  
"Bra." Came the voice again, followed by a winter-fresh smirk. She slid her fingers around Pan's left hand, and held it upwards, palm facing the sky, and placed the I.D. into the taller girl's hand. Her fingers were cold, and ice-like, yet, Pan wanted them to linger on her skin. And as if they heard her, those fingers did linger, before slipping away to fold, causing Pan's limp arm to fall to her side, clutching the I.D. firmly.  
  
"P-Pardon?" she finally found her voice.  
  
"Bra, my name is Bra. You're Pan, right?" Bra raised an eyebrow questioningly, though she knew the answer.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Another cool, alluring smirk and she nodded her head towards the I.D.  
  
"Wasn't too hard to read."  
  
"I-I have to go now.thank you."  
  
Pan spun around, her hair flowing and falling around her shoulders, and started off. But before she could take more than two steps, she felt two arms slide precariously around her stomach from behind, and froze as they wrapped and settled there, a cold, and yet, warm body pressing into her back.  
  
She felt Bra's chin rest casually on her right shoulder, and started whispering in her ear, in a language, not familiar to Pan, some sort of chant.  
  
At first, Pan couldn't move out of surprise, but now, she literally could not move. And after a few seconds, she found she didn't want to. Her body unwillingly relaxed, then slumped, falling lifelessly against Bra, who supported the dark-haired girl easily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The vampire slowly got onto the ground, on her knees, and laid Pan against her, letting the hug that had captured her find fall loose. The cool smirk never left her face as one arm rose to brush aside the veil of midnight black hair, and tilted her victim's head slightly to the side, showing her neck.  
  
Bra closed her eyes and leaned in, breathing in the musky, salty smell of the skin, and with her enhanced senses, the sweet, dark blood underneath, just waiting for her.  
  
Her mouth opened slightly, hot breath reaching Pan's neck, and fangs were now visible, long and sharp now that they were out fully. She loomed in closer, her canines so close to Pan's skin, less than millimeters away.  
  
A snapping, lightning streak shot through Bra's mind, and her head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise and in slight anger, as she looked around quickly. There was another vampire near, very near, and her senses were going wild.  
  
She glanced down at Pan's eyes, still open, wide, and tan, but empty. She was in a sleep-like trance, though her eyes remained open, and she would soon rouse from it, if Bra did not hurry.  
  
The aqua-haired teen growled in frustration, scooting back and gently laying Pan back onto the sidewalk, and stood up quickly, looking around.  
  
Maybe the vampire had left, or was just passing by-  
  
Bra never saw it coming, but felt the immense impact as she was instantly tackled, and with a small cry, she flew backwards, hitting the ground with a sharp scrape, and skid across the road a few feet, the invading vampire on top of her.  
  
The imposture grabbed her wrists in a vice like grip and slammed them to the ground, straddling her hips and placing their knees on either side of her, trapping her.  
  
She cried out in frustration, her fangs showing instinctively now to ward off an enemy, and her eyes, which had been closed, now snapped openly in a glare, seeing the face of her attacker.  
  
When she saw, her anger only flared.  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He smirked down cruelly at his sister underneath him, and chuckled gruffly. He knew Bra was much stronger than him, but he was always the faster one, that had already been proved.  
  
The former was proved, too, as she cried out again angrily and wrenched her hands from the ground, wound up quickly, and threw a solid punch to his stomach.  
  
The wind was forced from his lungs as he was lunged backwards, off of her, and was sent rolling back towards the sidewalk, out of breath and bruised. He heard more growling as the aqua-haired girl got up and stomped over to him, "You made me lose my catch! Idiot!!" and kicked him roughly in the side, flipping him over.  
  
She crossed her arms, looking around, but knowing Pan was long gone, and glared at him, "What are you doing here anyway, you rat!"  
  
"Hey! Don't complain to me about losing catches, she was mine first!!"  
  
"What?! You lie!"  
  
"I do not!!"  
  
"Do, too!!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do, not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do, not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do not!  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Shut up! Grr, listen, she likes me, she doesn't even know you! What chance do you have?"  
  
"A better one than you! I saw her first, and she obviously likes me!"  
  
They both glared at each other now in an eerie silence, the yelling subsiding, and the night was covered in a blanket of quiet that it had not yet ever seen, before the crickets and birds, and the usual nightly sounds returned.  
  
When anger had subsided, and cool annoyance existed, Trunks folded his arms and offered a cool smirk, much like his sister's, and said quietly, "An idea has struck me, dear sister."  
  
"Oh, it DOES have a brain." she replied sarcastically.  
  
"In the mood for a bit of fun? A challenge?" he said, ignoring her reply.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "Go on."  
  
"First one to win Pan's affections get her. Deal?"  
  
Bra blinked, and glared at him again, "What do you mean, 'win Pan's affections'?"  
  
"I mean, whoever she falls in love with first. Whoever she says, 'I love you' to first, they will when, and the other will back off, deal?"  
  
"That's hardly a challenge."  
  
He smirked again, shrugging, "Well, I have a head start, you know. She knows me, likes me, and is probably scared half to death of you by now."  
  
Bra pondered this for a while, and then said slowly, "Any rules?"  
  
"If Pan is about to say it to one of us, the other cannot interrupt in an attempt to cheat. And perhaps we should add a time limit.one month. If one of us doesn't win her in one month, we have a duel, and the winner gets Pan."  
  
"What sort of duel?"  
  
"To the death."  
  
It was Bra's turn to smirk now, "Now you're talking my language."  
  
"So? Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Hope everyone liked it, enjoy, and keep reviewing.  
  
Kitsune 


	6. Sifting on a Night Mare

Disclaimer: Nope, DBZ ain't mine, go figure?

The only reason I'm continuing this is because of my devoted reviewers.

Chapter 6

Sifting on a Night Mare

A horse, colored simply by the dark tinge of late night, nothing more than a shadow and yet you could reach out and touch the soft, gentle fur. This was the creature that floated along the clouds above the city so late that night. An animal of a simple mind, trained mostly on the thought of haunting a person and digging to find their greatest fear, and forcing it into their heads as they sleep. For what purpose did these horses serve? No one really knew. However, if one was talented with the mind of manipulation, one could possibly persuade such a creature to do one's bidding. And this is exactly what Bra had succeeded in doing.

 For perched atop this lovely animal was the young vampiress herself, eyes glowing a dark, rich crimson as they oft did when she was in a pleasurable state of mind, usually when she was scheming something. Always up for a challenge and a sore loser at heart, she had plans to defeat her brother. She of royal blood would never lose to such a disowned street rat, a traitor of her line.

A hand traced ginger fingers lightly along the horse's neck, and it replied with a soft, barely audible nicker. She leaned down and whispered something quietly in the perched ear, and the horse nodded at the order, and rounded a bit, pulling down through the clouds and heading towards Pan's house.

Though human ears could never hear a night mare, no one could ignore the horrid, sinister laugh that echoed from the vocals of such a beautiful woman, a dream like sound that could in itself leaving one with nightmares, no horse needed.

*****

_"Tell me, young one…what is your greatest fear?"_

_The voice slid through her ears like winter liquid, an ice cold feeling that left a lukewarm sensation flowing through her body, and causing her to shiver._

_"My greatest fear?"_

_"Yessss…." The answer slivered through her sanity, a serpent reaching her thoughts._

_"Greatest fear…I fear nothing…."_

_"Oh come now, everyone is afraid of something, love…."_

_Something was probing her mind, but what was it?_

_"I…I don't know…."_

_"Relax, child, I will find it."_

_"W-Why? What do you….?"_

_"Shhh…calm yourself, youngling."_

_"No…that's…huh?"_

_"Yessss…. Very curious…this is what you are afraid of most? A silly human emotion, called love?"_

_"No, why would I be afraid of that?"_

_"You subconscious says otherwise…I see."_

_Her father was suddenly there, but why was he in this void? She hadn't even realized she was in a void. Here was nothingness all around her, black. Where was existence? Where was her apartment? And why was Gohan there?_

_"What a failure." He began, glaring at her behind his business glasses._

_"Huh?" She was so confused._

_"You are a horrible daughter, always have been. Why don't you go back and bother your mother for a change? I'm sick of looking after you, kid. I hate kids, I hate you. Just go away." His voice faded, as did his image._

_"I…but…Dad!!!"_

_"Oh no, he's not leaving me with you." Her mother's voice was soon there, her picture also glaring down at her. "Stay the hell away from me. You're weak; you'll never be good enough. Fuck off."_

_"Mom!!" Tears were forming now, glittering around the dark irises of her sight, and soon spilling over._

_"Pfff, you'll never be a good fighter. You'll never be one of the guys. You're just a little girl, leave the man's job to the man's, whore."_

_"Grandpa Goku? What? Where are you? Why are you doing this? Grandpa!!!"_

_She was broken, she was torn, and she had had enough. Her mind fell down into body wracking sobs as she mentally broke down._

_A serpent snickered hauntingly, "I seeeee….You're not afraid of love in itself, but being loved and deceived, rejected…how pathetic!! And - …ohhh, what's this? Interesting…."_

_The next person she saw mesmerized her. Her eyes widened slowly at the figure before her, glaring, not even having to say anything, just turning and walking away. Her mouth fell open in surprise, her skin grew pale, and she uttered a small noise that could never be described with any other word than excruciating pain. She ceased to exist, her very being disappeared with her mind and floated into the void, engulfing, swallowing, dying…._

****

Pan's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly in bed, blinking through tears that were flowing from her eyes and staring at her black wall, the room silent in the deep of night. Fingers reached up and touched the tears, her face contorted in confusion. She couldn't remember the dream at all.

*****

"Merf, that was quick." The aqua haired teen commented quietly as she saw the dark horse galloping soundlessly through the air towards her. She was sitting on top of the apartment building, legs crossed and leaning back on her hands.

The horse let out a snort, and pulled off onto the roof, resting next to the pale woman, "I had to pull her out of the dream; otherwise she would have been pulled into a coma."

"That traumatic?" A slim eyebrow cocked in question, head tilting to look at the horse beside her. The animal nodded slowly.

The creature explained in detail the recent events of Pan's dream.

"How curious…." The vampiress replied when he was finished, "Afraid of loving and being betrayed by that love. Huh."

"Even more curious is who she was most afraid of being betrayed by. A woman she barely knows."

"Really? Who?" She seemed devoid of interest as her thoughts were dragging her deeper into the night.

"You, milady."

Bra's eyes widened as she looked sharply at the horse, "M-Me?!"

He snickered, nodding.

"You'd better not be lying to me…."

"Oh come now, milady, what reason would I have to lie to one so much stronger than I?"

"Good point." She went silent, eyes going slowly out of focus as she considered this.

"Well, I must be off. I have others to visit. And don't worry about my payment, her fears were interesting, that is pay enough." He smirked at her nod, before rearing up and galloping off into the sky.

"Huh. Curious, very curious…." She drifted as fog slowly closed in around the young woman, and she was gone.


End file.
